1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable urinal, and, more particularly, to a portable urinal including an object simulating a device useful for another purpose, such as a golf club.
2. Summary of the Background Art
A golf course typically includes a large area remote from a restroom, so that a golfer needing to urinate during a round of golf may be particularly uncomfortable and inconvenienced. A need to travel, by walking or golf cart, to a remote bathroom facility in the middle of a round of golf may result in embarrassment while placing a significant restriction on the progress of the golf game. What is needed is a portable urinal that can be used in a secluded part of a golf course without spilling urine and without attracting undue attention.
While U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2004/0082926 A1 describes a portable urinal device to be worn under the clothing of a person expecting to have inadequate access to bathroom facilities, what is needed is a portable urinal device that can be carried within a golf bag and discretely used when needed.